Forgiveness Ficlets: Power Rangers
by Cat2000
Summary: Ficlets dealing with forgiveness set in the Power Rangers universes. Jason has trouble dealing with his attempt to kill Tommy while under Maligore's control
1. Green Gone Good

**Forgiveness Ficlets – Power Rangers**

**Chapter One – Green Gone Good**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Ficlets dealing with forgiveness set in the Power Rangers universes. Tommy needs Jason's forgiveness after the events of Green With Evil

**Warning(s):** Spoilers; some mentions of violence; AU

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Universe:** Mighty Morphin

* * *

Tommy stood in the middle of the park, practicing punches and kicks. He would have been training at the youth centre, but he didn't think he was ready to face the other Power Rangers yet, even though they'd accepted him as part of the group. He didn't understand how they could do that when he'd tried to kill them - and nearly succeeded. He would have, if Jason hadn't destroyed the sword and Rita's hold over him.

Jason...

Tommy wasn't sure what his feelings were for the red ranger. He'd originally been interested in Kimberly; but now, Jason seemed to have replaced her in his mind and affections. He'd fixated on Jason primarily while under Rita Repulsa's control, so had the feelings been triggered by that? Tommy had no idea; and as far as he was concerned, it didn't change anything. He would join the Power Rangers in their battles against evil, but that was as far as it went. He didn't deserve the friendship of the other Rangers; he didn't deserve to be in any kind of relationship with one.

Tommy overshot on a kick, and let out a muffled curse when his foot collided painfully with one of the trees. He hopped back, and glared at the tree – though it was his fault for not being completely focused. When it came to training, he couldn't let his mind move onto other things.

Just as he was about to perform another kick, however, Tommy heard voices – both of which he recognised. One of them was Trini, the yellow ranger. The other... was Jason.

What were they doing here? Okay... stupid question. The park was one of the places teenagers could come and hang out. Tommy being there now was proof of that. Still, Tommy wasn't ready to face any of the others. He wanted to teleport as far away from them as he could, but he found that his hand refused to obey him. In fact, he felt like he was frozen to where he was standing.

Luckily, the area where Tommy was wasn't in full view of the people walking in the park. It meant he could watch the two rangers – mainly Jason – without them spotting him.

Jason and Trini were too far away for Tommy to be able to make out what they were saying, but he felt an unexpected pang of jealousy seeing how close they seemed. Despite his earlier decision not to get close to any of the other Power Rangers, Tommy had to admit that he didn't like seeing Jason with someone else. He wanted to go to the red ranger, and feel Jason's arms around him. But more than that, he wanted forgiveness for what he'd done.

Though he certainly didn't deserve it.

Tommy watched as Jason and Trini talked – and his heart started pounding when Trini obviously said goodbye and walked away, leaving Jason behind. The red ranger didn't move, but Tommy had the feeling Jason knew he was there.

Well... it didn't matter if Jason knew he was there or not. Tommy didn't want to talk to him right now. It took a concentrated effort to force his feet to move, and he began to duck out of sight.

"Wait." Jason – moving faster than Tommy had ever seen him move before – was beside Tommy in an instant, hand on his arm, covering his communicator and preventing him from teleporting. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. To rest." Tommy was proud of the fact that his voice remained steady and didn't shake; though he was only keeping to short sentences. He was sure he could feel his cheeks growing hot, though.

"You're avoiding me. I want to know why."

Tommy frowned, pulling his arm free of Jason's hold. "Not just you." He then realised what he'd just said. "I mean..."

"This about you going evil and attacking us?" Jason must have taken Tommy's silence for agreement, because he continued, "You've got to stop blaming yourself, man. It could have happened to any of us."

Tommy took a step back and raked his hands through his hair. "You don't understand. You _can't_ understand. You were never turned to evil. I'll help you, but..." His voice trailed off.

"You can't just join the team and decide not to hang out with us. Doesn't work like that. Why don't you tell me what you really want?"

"Nothing." Tommy didn't want to admit it out loud. He didn't want to say how much he really needed Jason.

"Really? There's nothing?" Jason stepped closer to Tommy. "You don't want anything?" There was the faintest hint of disbelief in his voice.

Tommy swallowed, and took a step backwards. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so nervous. Jason was one of the good guys, after all. And yet, the red ranger was making him nervous in a way he'd not been during the battles. "I don't want anything." Strange how his voice wasn't as steady as he would have liked.

"I think you're lying." Jason didn't back off – instead, he moved nearer to Tommy. He was close enough to touch – but merely put his hands against the tree trunk, either side of Tommy's head. "Stop me... if you want."

Tommy was hyper-aware of just how close Jason was to him. His skin tingled when Jason's sleeve brushed his cheek; and he had the feeling his senses would explode if Jason's bare skin touched his. "I don't... deserve this," he whispered, knowing that he should push the red ranger away; but helpless to even make a token protest.

"If we all got what we deserved, life would be pretty boring, don't you think?" Jason leaned in, but didn't actually let his lips touch Tommy's. "Think I didn't notice your obsession with me when you were evil?"

"I tried to kill you – you and the others," Tommy murmured. "You can't just forgive me for that."

"Says who?" Jason let one hand slide over Tommy's shoulder, though still not actually touching bare skin. Perhaps he knew that would create an emotional overload in the green ranger. "I felt drawn to you from the first day we fought at the youth centre. If you don't feel the same way, I'll back off. But if it's the guilt you're feeling making you act like this, then you need to let go of it."

"I don't know how..."

"It'll take time to forgive yourself – but _I_ forgive you. I want to get to know you better, green ranger. Last chance for you to stop me."

Tommy felt himself smiling for what seemed like the first time in weeks. Strange how three simple words could make him feel so much better. Jason's forgiveness meant everything to him. "Who says I want you to stop?"

Jason grinned as he gripped Tommy's shoulders with both hands. "About time." He pulled the green ranger close and into a kiss.

As Jason's lips touched his, Tommy imagined he could feel sparks. He slipped his arms around Jason's hard body, and pulled the red ranger closer. As they kissed, Tommy trembled from the sheer emotion he could feel in Jason's body.

With Jason's forgiveness, Tommy was sure he would eventually be able to forgive himself and make up for what he'd done.


	2. Parallels

**Forgiveness Ficlets – Power Rangers**

**Chapter Two – Parallels**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Turbo Rangers movie, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Ficlets dealing with forgiveness set in the Power Rangers universes. Jason has trouble dealing with his attempt to kill Tommy while under Maligore's control

**Warning(s):** Spoilers; some mentions of violence; AU

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Universe:** Turbo Rangers movie

* * *

As he stood under the shower, letting the warm water flow over his aching body, Jason let his mind drift over what had happened the past two days. His mind had kept shying away from the thought of what he'd done while under Maligore's control; but he couldn't keep those thoughts away forever. Sooner or later, he was going to have to deal with those feelings – just like Tommy had had to after coming out of Rita Repulsa's control.

Helping out in the tournament to raise money for the shelter had gone a small way towards helping Jason feel better; but every time he closed his eyes, he could see himself pinning Tommy against the fire pit. He could still hear the words he shouted at his friend.

Were those his real feelings? Jason had never thought he was jealous of Tommy... and yet, Maligore had caused those words to come out of his mouth; and feelings that he'd tried to keep hidden inside had come out. And even if he didn't mean them now, how could he tell Tommy that? How could he possibly make excuses for what he'd said and what he'd done?

At least now Jason knew how Tommy had felt after he'd broken the sword and Rita's control over him... Though he could have done without those feelings of guilt.

As he got out of the shower and began pulling on his clothes, Jason tried not to think about how happy Tommy had looked with Kat. He was pleased that his friend had found someone, he really was. But Jason had been halfway in love with Tommy when he'd left – and instead of those feelings fading, they'd only become stronger. To be honest, when he'd come back with Kimberly, he'd been mostly looking forward to seeing Tommy again.

As reunions went, though, this one had certainly left something to be desired. Even if Tommy _hadn't_ been seeing Kat, Jason could hardly go from having tried to kill him to asking him on a date.

Looked like the best thing Jason could do was leave again, hoping that his feelings would eventually fade away.

Jason put a hand on the doorknob, but paused when he heard footsteps outside the changing room. He took a step back as the door was opened and Tommy stepped through.

"Hey, Jase," Tommy said when he saw him. "Thanks for helping out in the match. I really missed fighting alongside you."

"Just fighting with me?" Jason asked before he could stop himself. "So you didn't miss _me_?" He did his best to keep a light, mildly teasing tone – but somehow had the feeling that it didn't sound quite like that.

"I thought _that_ went without saying." Tommy dropped his bag onto one of the benches, and then stripped off his top.

It was something completely innocent; and yet, Jason felt his mouth go dry. Tommy had always been muscular; but now? Well... It was quite obvious how much working out Tommy had been doing.

"You all right, Jase?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Jason looked away, worried that he was going to blush. He was hardly going to tell Tommy that he'd just been admiring his body, so Jason decided to go with the other thing that was bothering him. "Look, about what happened with Maligore..."

Tommy looked up, and frowned. "Wait... you're still thinking about that? I know what happened wasn't your doing. If you hadn't been under Maligore's control, you would _never_ have attacked us... or, well, me."

"It doesn't matter that I wasn't in control. Fact is, I fought you. And more than that, I _wanted_ to hurt you. You know what I said to you? Those may be feelings I've always had. And I'm sorry they came out in that way and hurt so much."

"Honestly, Jase? It wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been if you _hadn't_ been under the control of evil."

"I'm sorry. For what it's worth," Jason said quietly. "I'd never want to hurt you."

"I know. Really. I felt the same way after you broke the spell Rita Repulsa had over me. You don't need to ask for my forgiveness, Jase. You already have it."

"Thank you." It seemed so inadequate, but Jason meant it. "Are you going to meet Kat now?"

Tommy shrugged, glancing away. "She broke up with me after the tournament. I think we just didn't care about each other in that way anymore. I guess I haven't had the best luck with women, huh? First Kim... now Kat."

Although he felt bad for the pain in Tommy's voice, Jason felt a faint stab of relief. "You're not interested in anyone else?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and even.

"Well... I guess there _is_ someone I like." Tommy stepped nearer to Jason, looking into his eyes. "But I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

Even a fool could hear what Tommy was saying. And Jason Scott was many things – but a fool wasn't one of them. "I think I can safely say he does." He put his hands on Tommy's shoulders and pulled him close.

Now that he had Tommy in his arms, Jason didn't immediately make his move. He was going to savour this; and it seemed like it took an age before his lips finally met Tommy's in a hard, sweet kiss.

The red turbo ranger moaned softly, and leaned against Jason. "You feel so good in my arms," he whispered, smiling, when they finally broke the kiss.

Jason kept his arms tightly around Tommy, unwilling to let the other boy go now that he finally had him. "I can't help you in your fights anymore," he said finally. "You have to accept the fact that I may be used against you, since you're still a Power Ranger and I'm not anymore. This thing with Maligore may happen again."

"If you get taken again, I'll find you. And if you get turned again, I'll save you," Tommy promised. "But don't feel like you have to leave... or that we can't be together. I think I knew – from seeing you on the screen after you got captured – that I wanted to be with you. But I couldn't really think about that during the battle."

It was with some reluctance that Jason slowly loosened his hold on Tommy. The red turbo ranger looked like he was about to protest, but Jason gave him a quick grin. "Weren't you going to have a shower?"

Tommy pouted for a moment, but then brightened. "Why don't you come join me?" he suggested, grabbing Jason's hand.

Jason hesitated, but then shrugged, and removed his clothes once more.


End file.
